


You are doing well

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, Bad Self-Image, F/M, Motherhood, Overweight, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Lollys may be simple, but that does not mean she lacks maternal instincts





	You are doing well

Lollys know that people enjoys making fun of her. It have always been that way, ever since she was young. Yes, she can admit to being dull, as she have never been one to make quick responses on jokes. Even her body is not exactly what possible husbands desires, as she is too big from enjoying food and sweet in regret over that she may be fated to remain a maid all her life. 

 

“At least I am not the one to eat like a pig,” Falyse says in that acid tongue of hers when Mother is out of hearing, the glass in her hand showing that she is slowly getting drunk. 

 

“And it is not my bed that my husband is shunning,” Lollys manages to say, one of the few things she can use against her sister, while carefully carrying a small plate with lemon cakes up to the old chamber where her childhood dolls still are to have a small tea party for herself. Lollys is far too old to play with dolls and kittens, but what else can she do, when she is simple in mind and no one coming to ask for her hand in marriage?  

 

As Lord Petyr Baelish does not hook on marrying Lollys despite all the dinners they share, Mother instead speaks of trying to make a match with Tyrion Lannister, the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister. If Lollys was braver, perhaps she would protest, for she fear to have the Golden Lion as a good-father. His reputation scares her, and his daughter Queen Cersei is everything Lollys will never be in beauty, sharp mind and luck in marriage that have borne fruit in three children. Yet Lollys likes Tyrion for his sharp mind, he may not be handsome as his twin siblings but surely the world need people with knowledge too? 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

In the end, Lollys finally stands as a bride to be married, but not as her childhood dreams. Simple she may be, but she is not so dull that she fails to realize why she have grown even fatter than before and is haunted by bad dreams. Those ….  _ beasts _ that shouldn't even be called men… did something that destroyed her most important gift for the marriage bed, her virginity. No, the movements inside her have told her that she is carrying a child, a bastard since she is not married to the father. 

 

“My lady, the wows, please.”

 

Bronn, her soon-to-be husband, is a man Lollys know that she would never marry if things were not getting desperate. He is a sellsword, low-born to the point that only the lowest of nobles may have married him, but he was willing to accept her as a bride, and for that alone, Lollys prays to the Seven that she will not make him disappointed. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Giving birth is horrible and painful, yet when Lollys sees her little son, a healthy boy with strong lungs, all fatigue disappears. All the pain was worth him.  

 

“He is so sweet…” she whispers, crying both in pain and joy. 

 

“And a bastard. No marriage can hide that, sister.” 

 

Why does Falyse always have to ruin things? This is her baby, not a child that Falyse have been blessed with! Can not Lollys be allowed a simple small victory for once? 

 

“Out, Falyse, now. Your sister is tired,” Bronn orders from where he stands in the door, and her sister hurries out. Most likely, she will try and eavesdrop, secretly hoping that Lollys will have a marriage just as unhappy as her own. 

 

“M-my lord,..” 

 

Curse her weak tongue and stuttering! It is one of many things Lollys hates about herself, that she never seems to say things right. 

 

“I see that you have gotten a fine lad here. He seem like a little Tyrion, do you not think so?” 

 

Bronn's words surprises her, even more than the fact that he is tenderly touching the baby's head and Lolly struggles to find a good answer:

 

“I-I am sorry for that he is n-not yours, my lord! That he is from another…” 

 

“Lollys. Calm down, it was not your fault that you ended up pregnant with Tyrion. You still have some years left to carry more children, now when you have proven yourself able to do so, unlike your childless sister.”

 

“B-But as a bastard, Tyrion will not be a heir…” 

 

“He can still be useful as a Maester or perhaps as as a septon when he is a adult. If he have the same smart mind as the Lord he is named for, then Westeros will beg for his advice. If that happens, then you have done well already by giving birth to this lad.”

 

If there is anything that Lollys is starved on, so is it compliments and words of that she actually is doing something right for once. If Bronn can accept a bastard as stepson until that she gives him a true heir in a younger son, then he truly is worth as her husband. He never once have spoken words to belittle her, and instead encourage her to do things she can do herself despite that her pregnancy often had hindered it.  

 

“You are doing well, Lollys.” 

 

“Thank you...thank you.”

 

She starts crying again, but this time it is from joy. A pleasant husband, a son that proves her fertility and whose future may not be that of a Lord but still hopeful. It was more than what she ever had hoped. 

 


End file.
